Mother
by Klutzilla01
Summary: Hinata remembers her mother and her friends try to find out more about her past. First shot at an angst fic! T just to be safe.


**Mother**

By: Klutzilla01

Disclaimer: **_I_** _D-O-N-T_ O-W-N **N-A-R-U-T-O**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga thinks of her mother while her friends want to find out more about her past.

Hinata P.O.V

_Past_

When I first met Neji-nii-san, I was scared. Scared of meeting someone new and having him reject me later, but, then I saw the kindness in his eyes. I used my father's Kimono to shield myself a little before acknowledging him with a smile. I liked him. I turned to look at my mother. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I loved her smiles, they gave me confidence. I then looked at my father who said something about taking Neji under his wing now. I wondered what he meant then. My uncle nodded, and I gotten even more confused. I turned to my mother hoping for an explanation, but found none whatsoever. She looked down on to the ground with sadness inside her eyes. I immediately left my father for her. I looked at her confused, but she had just given me a reassuring smile, a fake smile. I knew something was up, but gave back an equally fake smile to hopes she would fall for it. She didn't. She picked me up and started to hum. It made me sleepy; I was foolish to just sleep right then and there. I shouldn't have.

When I woke up, I heard Neji scream. _'Neji!' _I panicked and ran to the door. I tried to open it but couldn't. They locked me in. "Neji-nii-san!" I screamed in hopes he could here me. I only heard more screams of pain. I started to panic; I tried with all my might to open the door. I started to cry.

…_How pathetic_…

Every scream of pain I heard made me panic more, and cry harder. I wanted to help Neji-nii-san. I don't want to see him cry and reject me. When the screaming stopped I was finally able to open the door. When I did, Neji-nii-san laid his head on my shoulder and cried silently from the pain. He slowly fell to his knees, clutching onto me. I kneeled next to him and stroked his hair like my mother did to me when I was shouted at by father. The Hyuga clan knew pain to well. When Neji-nii-san stopped crying, I started to hum to him the way my mother did after I cried. His eyes soften as he leaned onto me and fell asleep. Soon my mother came and saw me and Neji-nii-san together. She giggled and carried Neji out of my arms and took him to my uncle. When she returned, she picked me up and said, "Do you want to cry?" At hearing those words I started to cry like crazy. I couldn't help it…

…_I needed comfort_…

The next time I saw Neji-nii-san He smiled at me and thanked me. I smiled at him. After that day, we became inseparable. Never, had it crossed my mind that it would only be temporary.

…_Temporary friendship_…

Then…This happened; the lightning country wanted my father's blood, but, instead of fathers blood…They got my uncles instead. My mother wasn't happy with the decision at all. She had just given birth to my younger sister and Neji's father dies two days after her birth. I cried for Neji. After that day, Neji gave cold stares and made me feel useless. I visited my mother and cried too her about being useless. Although she claims I'm not, I knew she was lying, She thought I was useless in battle. I know she loves me… But it wasn't real.

…_Fake love_…

Though, I was pathetic enough to except the fake love my mother gave me. In truth, I was alone. No one appreciated me.

…_the truth hurts_…

I joined the academy and met many people. I put fake smiles on my face everyday. When everyone was gone, I would head to the hospital and cry there. My mother still gave me time. She would smile at me and comfort me. I was still alone.

…_Does she love me_…?

I had a crush on Naruto-kun because, no matter what happened, he never gave up. '_He must cry when he's all alone.' _I thought. I wanted to make all his worries go away. But I was scared. I knew he had a crush on Sakura-chan. I envied her. Even though she had Naruto's affection, she chose Uchiha-san. He always scared me. I compared my problems with Naruto and understood well that his problem was bigger than mine. I wish he would notice my affections for him.

…_Does he love me not_…?

After my 5th birthday, my mother died and left me all alone.

…_So lonely_…

I didn't go to school after my mother's death. I couldn't even eat. I didn't even leave my room. I wanted to see her so badly. I wanted her too praise me. I knew the fake love was deep inside of her, but she kept strong and gave me affection like a mother should. I cried so hard. Soon my father forced me to school. When I came in everything seemed ok. I saw Iruka come to me and whispered me good luck and patted my shoulder. I smiled.

…_A fake smile_….

…_A death wish_…

…_Save me_…

…_Someone_…

…_please save me_…

_Present_

Hinata breathed deeply the air after a good days rest. '_I wish everyday could be like this!' _She sighed. She looked up at the sky and smiled. Gray clouds hovered over her, giving out its tears to her. Her smile just increased as she started to cry as well. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day…" She stated. She sighed again. _'Why did you have to leave...?'_ "Mother…" She whispered. Her eyes closed and her smile faded as she started to collect all the events in her life.

…_Everyone has a fear_…

To her everything stopped. _"Do You Know What The Date Is, Hinata?" _A voice called in her head. "No…" She whispered shaking her head. _"Today Is A Special Day."_ It called. "Really…?" She asked softly. _"Happy Birthday!" _It said softly. "…My birthday…is just another day… a normal day that passes by. While we celebrate the so called 'special' day, to another person, it is a normal average day. There isn't anything special about it… is there?" she asked the voice. _"sigh you're such a party pooper, Hinata_." The voice called before fading away. Hinata also sighed and stood up. She looked back at the worn out log and smiled. _'I think I've gotten…stronger……Mother.'_ With thought of her getting stronger she giggled and went home.

"So…. You're telling me that you want to throw Hinata-sama a surprise birthday party?" Neji asked. The genin nodded in agreement. "…" Neji was silent until he said. "You're late."(You see, Ever since Naruto beaten the crap out of Neji in the chunin exams, Neji has been Kinder to Hinata. He still thinks she isn't good enough to be heir to the fortune, but accepts her as a little sister.) The genin looked strangely at Neji. He shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you?" They stayed silent. He sighed. "Hinata-sama's birthday hasn't been celebrated in years. She tends to keep it that way." Neji said.

"WHAT!!" Naruto exclaimed. "YOU HYUGA'S ARE AWFUL PEOPLE YOU KNOW THAT!? I MEAN, DO YOU SELFISH TEME'S NOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU COULD BE CAUSING HER RIGHT NOW!?" The others nodded in agreement. Neji looked at them and smiled sadly. "Ohayoa Hinata-sama." Neji greeted. Hinata greeted back and looked at her friends. "OH! I never knew there was a party today!" Hinata exclaimed in shock. Neji sighed. "Your soaking wet Hinata-sama, get changed for bed, and no, there is no party." Neji said. "Ohayoa Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved. Hinata turned and smiled at him. But he noticed something in that smile…

…_The_ _saddest smile in the world_…

"Ohayoa, Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted back.

…No stuttering…

"Hinata-chan, Are you okay?" Kiba asked seriously. Both Hyugas' flinched. "A-ano..." Hinata said nervously. "See you at practice tomorrow Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" She stated rather quickly before slamming the door shut. The genin looked at one another and nodded that something was wrong.

…_A wanting to tell_…

_**Inside the Hyuga mansion**_

Inside the Hyuga mansion, Hinata wept. She was weeping in sorrow. She hated her birthday. She hated it. She hated it. She hated it! She wanted to die and finally see her mother's soft smile. She wanted to leave. Agonizing in pain everyday wasn't something she needed. _'I want to become invisible…'_ She thought.

Neji sat next to her, embracing her like she had when they where little. He didn't hum, knowing the pain he would cause her if he did.

…_Wiping_ _away all your tears_…

Hinata cried in his shirt all day that day. "Please…I want to stay home tomorrow Nii-san." She didn't want to see her friends now or tomorrow "I want to die…" Hinata whispered to Neji.

…_My only wish_…

"Hinata…There is no reason for you to die, is there?" Neji asked. Hinata stayed motionless. "I'm not going to let you die, okay." Neji told her. She just buried her head deeper into his chest as she began to cry all over again.

…_Let me cry on you_…

…_please_…

_**The next Day**_

Hinata was walking down the street with a bouquet of flowers. Dressed in black, she headed down the street towards the cemetery, where her mother's corpse lay deep in the ground. As she walked closer to the cemetery, she felt stares this way and that. She wanted to see what was behind her, but didn't knowing if she did, they would immediately leave, so she kept on going. When she reached the gates, she started to stare at it. Forgetting where she was. It was only her and her thoughts. She scowled as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. When she was finally able to move forward, she looked back as though expecting someone. She stopped at a tombstone and kneeled down. She laid the bouquet of flowers down and started to cry.

…_A little crybaby_…

"I wish I was dead…!" Hinata said. "I wish I was dead so I can see you again!" She started to yell, "I need you!!"

…_Why did you leave me…!?_

…_Was I not good enough for you…!?_

…_I hate you…!_

…_I hate you…_

…_I hate you…_

…_I hate you…!!_

…_Yet…_

"I love you!!!" Hinata yelled. She was crying even harder now. She needed her mother more than anything else.

…_Everyone has a fear…_

…_Mine is…_

"I'm so lonely without you…mother…" Hinata whispered. "Hinata-sama." Hinata swiftly turned around. "Nii-san…" Hinata looked at her cousin square in the eye. Tears welled up inside of her eyes as she started to cry again. Neji knelt in front of Hinata and held her tightly in his warm embrace. Hinata didn't mind, she felt warm as the rain fell onto them.

…_Loneliness…_

Kiba and Shino had stalked Hinata as their eyes widened in surprise at the suffering Hinata has been through. Soon enough, both Kiba and Shino's eyes stared blankly at nothing. Tears welled up and fell from their eyes, sliding down their own cheeks. The sadness in their eyes was proof of how much they cared for her.

All of the sudden, Team seven appeared out of nowhere and looked at the two with surprise. "H-hey, you guys, Wha-what happened?" Sakura asked worriedly. The two couldn't here them. Sasuke's attention turned to Hinata and his eye widened. Sure, he's seen her cry, but never this much. His face turned serious as he looked at the two. "What, happened?" He threatened. When the two didn't say anything, he started to yell, "Tell Me!?" The said nothing and revealed themselves to Hinata.

When Hinata sensed them she quickly wiped away all her tears and turned around and tried to smile at them. "Please Hinata; you don't have to stop crying if you don't want to." Kiba said. He came closer and sat next to her. Shino sat on the other side of her. Hinata looked at the two of them and started to cry all over again. Kiba faced the tombstone and sighed. "Hinata-chan… are you going to be all right?" Kiba asked concerned. Hinata wiped away her tears and smiled.

…_A genuine smile…_

…_Is the most beautiful smile in the world…_

…_Thank you so much…_

…_Kiba…_

…_Shino…_

…_And you, Neji…_

…_Love…_

…_Hinata-chan…_

A/N: So… Whatcha think? I think it's pretty good yeah? Oh crap… I'm acting like Deidera (sp?) anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
